A Pleasant Night
by Blood Tainted Sakura Blossom
Summary: For one of my best friends. Her request was Destiel with a beard kink. Basically a PWP, Castiel has been waiting for Dean to grow his beard out and Dean has been wanting to try a new position, both end up happy. Small, tiny, insignificant mention of Sabriel. Read, Review, Enjoy.


**A quick oneshot I wrote for my friend because I didn't want to actually do anything in bio class. Her prompt was basically Destiel with a beard kink. So I did my best, she loved it and has given me permission to post it. Hope you all enjoy it just as much as she did!**

* * *

"Dean." Castiel moaned as the man pulled away from the passionate kiss, he didn't want to stop as he was highly enjoying the feel of Dean's beard rubbing against his own. It was a strange, yet pleasant feeling; not to mention, that it was rare for the green-eyed man to let his facial hair grow out. Dean preferred to be clean shaven, but Castiel loved it when he let his beard fill in (it gave him a bit of a feral look).

Dean smirked as he started to trail kisses down his angel's neck. He was quite aware of Cas' little kink. It was hard not to be after that week where Castiel had stolen or broken every razor he had, then practically jumped him when he'd tried to confront him about it.

Dean sucked a mark where Cas' shoulder and neck met. It would be gone by morning, but it was more about the act and meaning than the result. Dean continued downwards stopping to tease at Castiel's nipples, getting more moans out of the usually quiet man. That was one of the reasons Dean would let his facial hair grow out, Cas became more sensitive with the brush of hair thus becoming more vocal in his pleasure. If there was one thing Dean loved more than rock music, it was the sounds Castiel made while Dean took him apart.

"More, please, Dean." Castiel breathed.

"Patience is a virtue, Cas."

"Virtue has nothing to do with what we are engaging in, Dean."

Dean smirked again, leaning down to nose at the trail of hair leading down from his navel to his groin, earning himself a whimper from above.

"Dean, please."

"Tell me what you want, angel."

"Dean," Castiel whimpered. He knew Dean enjoyed his voice, just like he enjoyed Dean's beard, but he disliked it when Dean made him talk about such unclean things (the act of talking made it seem so much dirtier than the intercourse itself).

"Tell me what you want or I won't know what to do Cas." Dean purposefully brushed his beard against the brunette's lower stomach, so close but too far away from where he really wanted. Cas whimpered again, before taking a deep breath, his face flushing from embarrassment.

"…suck me." Cas spoke barely above a whisper. Dean smirked as he leaned down to suck a mark on the man's thigh.

"Dean!" Cas practically yelled, whipping his head up to glare at his human. Dean looked up innocently.

"What? I did what you wanted. You should have been more specific."

"Please…Dean."

Dean leaned back up to whisper in Cas' ear, making sure his beard rubbed against the equally scruffy cheek of his lover. "Where do you want me?" Dean breathed.

"My cock! Please Dean, I want to feel your mouth, I want my dick in your mouth. Please, Dean…_blow me!_"

Dean chuckled as he placed a quick kiss on his angel's lips, "There, that wasn't so hard was it?" He took Cas in his mouth cutting Cas' retort off with his own moan. Dean glanced up as he started to lower his head.

Cas' head was thrown back; his mouth open to let out his musical moans; flushed from his cheeks to chest; one hand tangled in the sheets while the other cupped Dean's head, gripping but not pushing. Fuck, he was beautiful.

Dean pulled Cas' legs up so that as he moved up and down his beard would brush against his sensitive inner thighs, not worried about burning Cas because of his healing mojo. Dean smiled around Cas as the angel's moans upped in volume with the move. Cas' breath hitched, moans raising half an octave when Dean started humming, the vibrations adding another level of pleasure. Dean kept it up till Cas was close to release. Cas groaned his despair when Dean pulled off.

"Shh, babe, you don't want the night to be over just yet do you?" Cas bit his lip to hold back another whimper and shook his head no.

"Mmm, that's what I thought." Dean hummed nuzzling Cas' neck. He stretched out his arm, grabbing the lube he'd placed on the bedside table earlier (being careful not to knock over the lamp this time). Dean quickly slicked up his fingers, circling Cas' opening with one finger.

Cas pulled Dean into a deep kiss, burying his hands into his hair, while Dean breached him. Dean swallowed Cas' moans as a second finger promptly followed the first and started scissoring.

"Ah…Dean, more, please." Castiel gasped pulling away from the kiss.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Dean smirked as he pushed in his third finger. Cas moaned at the stretch. It felt so good! Why had he waited so long to experience this? A kiss and brush of facial hair along his collar bone reminded him; he'd been waiting for Dean, his righteous man, though he didn't know it at the time. Dean held himself up so he could look into Castiel's beautiful eyes.

"Wanna try something new?" Dean asked.

"N-new?" He knew Dean would never do anything to hurt him and he'd enjoyed everything that Dean had suggested so far; he still couldn't help the small shiver of fear that traveled down his spine with every new proposal (Dean's smile also definitely didn't help).

"Don't worry, you'll like it." Dean smiled as he leaned back down to murmur against Cas' chapped lips, "And you can let your wings out." Cas let out a deep moan.

Most people (if they thought about it at all) would assume it was Dean who'd enjoy Cas' wings (and he did, a lot), but it was Cas who really got off on it. For him it was freeing to let his wings out, to bring form to them on this plane of existence; it was ecstasy when Dean ran his hands through the feathers.

They'd only experimented with his wings twice. Both times had been more about grooming and relaxation (though it always led to sex in the end). His wings were so large that Cas hadn't thought it was possible to bring them out when Dean and he were being intimate. Just the thought brought him to the edge!

"Yes! Please, Dean, please!" Cas could already feel the tingle between his shoulder blades where his wings were waiting to be set free.

Dean rubbed his hands up and down Castiel's sides, "Calm down, angel or it will be over before we even begin." Cas let out a small whine that Dean smothered with his lips. He kissed Cas for a few minutes, letting him get himself back under control.

"Ready?"

Castiel nodded, "What do we do?" Dean smiled as he rolled over to his back, bringing Cas on top of him. Cas made a small noise of surprise at the sudden action.

Dean placed his hands on Castiel's hips, "Alright, sit up. Good, now scoot back a little." Both gasped as Cas' backside rubbed against Dean's member. Dean slid one hand back to reinsert his fingers, making sure he was stretched enough.

"Dean." Cas moaned pushing back, trying to get the fingers deeper. "Dean..hah…please, I want you." It would take a stronger man than Dean to deny a plea like that. Dean pulled his fingers out, lifting Cas with his hands on the brunette's hips; maneuvering him till Dean was lined up.

Dean let out a long groan while Cas released a high pitched keen as the angel slowly lowered down. They paused to catch their breath when Dean bottomed out. Castiel was tight as fuck and burning hot; Dean felt so much bigger and reached impossibly deeper in this position. Dean tapped Cas on the side to get him to open his eyes (he wasn't even aware he'd closed them in the first place).

"Let them out." Cas shivered at the growl Dean's voice had become. Cas sighed as he felt his wings unfurl from his back, saw the look of awe and adoration take over Dean's face as they shimmered into existence on the mortal plane. Dean reached up to run his fingers through the dark feathers, releasing an appreciative whine from Castiel.

His wings were just as beautiful as the angel himself. A shimmering black with highlights of dark greens, blues, and purples. Every now and then the wing was shot through with a streak of silver, reminding Dean of stars in a clear night sky.

"Ah Dean!" Castiel gasped out when Dean tugged at the feathers, shooting a spark of pleasure down his back.

"If you want some movement, you'll have to do it." Dean directed Castiel's hands so that they were braced on his chest. Castiel whined as the moved caused him to shift on Dean, rubbing him pleasantly inside, but it just wasn't enough. Cas started by rotating his hips, pulling hitched breathes out of Dean and moans out of himself as Dean buried his hands back into his plush wings.

"Dean…"

"Ride me Cas." Dean commanded, bucking his hips. Cas let out a small scream. Dean braced his feet on the bed as Castiel started to slowly move up and down. They quickly found a rhythm and angle that worked for them, fast and amazing but slow enough to stretch out the pleasure. For the next couple minutes the room was filled with nothing but the sound of heavy breathing, deep moans, and squeaking bed springs.

"Dean!" Castiel pulled Dean up into another kiss, both moaning as the move caused Dean to sink deeper. Dean could feel Castiel shivering in pleasure, at this pace they wouldn't last much longer. Dean angled Cas' hips so that on every stroke he'd brush against Cas' prostate. Cas let out a scream as Dean also started to stroke his cock in counter point to their thrusts. Dean let out his own low groan as Castiel wrapped his wings around them, the feathers brushing against his skin like silk.

It all became too much for Cas who came with a silent shout. Dean followed right after with the name of his angel on his lips. Dean collapsed backwards bringing Castiel with him. They lay like that for a few silent moments, nothing but their labored breathing filling the room. Dean sighed as Castiel's wings vanished back to whatever plane they existed on normally, Castiel letting out a keen as Dean's softened member slipped out.

"What'd you think angel?" Castiel buried his face in Dean's neck letting out a small hum followed by a soft kiss that the hunter knew roughly translated into 'fucking awesome.' "Heh, my thoughts exactly."

Both jumped as the light bulbs in their room blew, raining down from the ceiling and scattering out from the lamps. Dean and Castiel's eyes met in the dark for a tense moment before Castiel started chuckling. "It appears Sam and Gabriel have also had a pleasant time tonight."

Dean laughed as he pulled Cas back to him and threw the blankets over them, settling down for the night with one last kiss.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it! Feel free to review or check out any of my other stories. **

**BTSBlossom out! ^X^**


End file.
